


Разряд

by Vinylacetat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark Romance, Drug Use, Hate Sex, M/M, Past Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мориарти вернулся и ведет себя странно.<br/>Ладно, он и раньше вел себя странно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разряд

\- Мне не больно, — соврал Шерлок, уколовшись розой из свадебного букета.  
\- Мне не больно, — глядя в больничный потолок, он подкрутил подачу морфия на минимум, чувствуя, как медленным спрутом расползается огонь в животе.  
\- Мне не больно, — ломота в костях заставила вспомнить о том, как щелкает белый порошок — паршивый крэк, он с первого взгляда мог разложить его по примесям.  
\- Тебе бо-о-ольно, — пропел мертвый Джим Мориарти, почти касаясь губами мочки его уха.  
"Это моя голова, значит, я могу заставить тебя перестать. Но тогда ты перестанешь быть собой. Тогда ты не сможешь подать тревожный сигнал".  
\- Да, — бесстрастно сказал Шерлок, глядя в темные беспокойные глаза, заполняющие собой все. — Ты прав.  
\- Что с тобой? — Мориарти наклонялся над ним, грубо нарушая границы комфортной зоны.  
Шерлок решил быть максимально честным и объективным.  
\- После краткого периода ясности и счастья, который продлился одиннадцать минут, уровень дофамина в моем мозгу резко упал. Теперь количество гормона снижается, и меня посетила депрессия. Я подавлен. Я задернул шторы, а потом отключился на диване. Хуже того, я одет в этот ужасный балахон с капюшоном и сплю прямо в нем. Еще хуже... я снова вижу тебя.  
\- А кого ты хотел бы видеть? — Джим улыбнулся, не очень широко и даже почти грустно. Если бы Шерлок его не знал, то сказал бы, что это улыбка сочувствия.  
Мориарти, который склонялся над ним, заглядывая в лицо, который был одет в грязную смирительную рубашку, какие бывают только в комиксах про психически больных злодеев... Мориарти, которого здесь не было и не могло быть, точно знал, что именно его терзает.  
После ранения, когда Шерлок открыл глаза, Джона не было у его постели. Сейчас, когда он очнется, выныривая из безобразно замусоренных чертогов разума, Джона тоже не будет рядом. Только пустое кресло у камина.  
Зато незваный гость был тут.  
\- Я же консультант. Вот я тебя и… консультирую… — последнее слово Джим выдохнул с таким значением, словно подразумевал непристойность. И опустил черные ресницы почти томно.  
\- Тебя здесь нет, — хрипло сказал Шерлок.  
\- Конечно, нет, дурень! — развеселился Мориарти, усаживаясь на диван так, что Шерлок мог чувствовать согнутыми коленями его спину. — Ты так обкурился в наркопритоне, что забыл, как добрался домой.  
\- Я налаживал там информационные связи. И собирал сведения.  
\- И обкурился.  
\- Да. Но тебя не существует не у меня в уме, а в реальности. Я не верю, что ты вернулся.  
\- О-о-о… — Мориарти прикрыл рот ладонью в притворном ужасе. — Шерлок Холмс начал оперировать категориями веры и неверия?  
Шерлок попробовал отодвинуться, чтобы не касаться Мориарти, но тот потянулся за ним, а дальше была спинка дивана, и отступать стало некуда.  
\- Ше-е-ерлок… Я снова здесь, — доверительным тоном сообщил Мориарти. — Мой подарок все еще тебя ждет. Я дарил с теплым чувством, предполагая, что тебе придется непросто. Загляни под диван, когда проснешься. Это случится… прямо сейчас.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
\- Вот откуда, — Мориарти вдруг схватил его за капюшон, прищемив волосы, и поцеловал в угол рта.  
Шерлок взмахнул руками, отпихивая пустоту. Только свалившись с дивана, он понял, что проснулся.  
Под диваном скопилась вековая пыль. Шерлок чихнул. Пальцы нащупали в бархатистой шубе пыли пачку сигарет.  
Щелкнув зажигалкой, он уставился на стену, надеясь, что сокращения сосудов, вызванные воздействием никотина, помогут увидеть вместо темных обоев список кандидатов на роль воскресшего злодея-консультанта. Вместо этого между узоров возникали только вопросительные знаки, а потом еще появилась улыбка Мориарти, которая исчезала медленно и в лучших традициях английской литературы. Крэк не оправдывал надежд. Сигареты тоже, но они, по крайней мере, помогали расслабиться и не вызывали призраков.

***

Шерлок ждал, что его второй шаг будет представлять из себя что-то яркое, вычурное и дерзкое. Примерно как трансляция идиотского ролика по всем экранам Британии. Кем бы он ни был, значение имело одно — за кого он себя выдает. Стало быть, почерк будет тем же. Умение подбирать ключи. Жажда внимания. Цепкий ум. Безумие. Фиглярство. Нелогичность. Все будет вывернуто наизнанку. Самый невозможный вариант окажется правдой.  
Кем бы он ни был... Подражатель со своим инструментарием. Последователь со всеми кодами и долгами, подготовленный самим Мориарти. Яркость этих манер скрывала в себе предсказуемость. Он был предсказуемо непредсказуем.  
Поэтому, когда ожидания не оправдались, Шерлок не был по-настоящему удивлен. Не было звонка из военно-воздушных сил Великобритании, не было кражи всех активов Короны, и на смартфоне премьер-министра не появилось неучтенного приложения, которое пело бы голосом Мориарти во время обращения к Парламенту. Просто однажды утром Шерлок обнаружил на крыльце посылку — крафтовая бумага, используется для упаковки выпечки и сотни других вещей, в Лондоне десятки производств таких пакетов — и взял ее в руки без особенных опасений. Пытаться отравить его или оторвать ему пальцы — с такой банальности лже-Мориарти бы не начал.  
Пакет был очень легким. Развернув коричневую шелестящую бумагу, Шерлок извлек пачку сигарет. Это были его любимые сигареты. В последний раз он курил с Майкрофтом, на заднем дворе дома родителей — тогда Майкрофт сказал, что гибель Шерлока разобьет ему сердце, а потом отправил его в туда, где он должен был умереть.  
Шерлок старался принимать факты такими, какие они есть. Отворачиваются от фактов только те, кто не может справиться с эмоциональным грузом, который они за собой влекут. Существует только обнаженный событийный ряд. Оперируя с этим рядом, отбросив напластования переживаний, проще дойти до сути. Суть состояла в том, что за последнее время Джим Мориарти дважды спасал ему жизнь — когда помог ему пережить океан боли, побесновавшись в чертогах разума, и когда своим появлением заставил Майкрофта развернуть самолет. Впрочем, Шерлок полагал, что ни одного из этих Мориарти нельзя считать настоящим.  
Я два года занимался ликвидацией его сети, а теперь он стоит новую, подумал Шерлок, скрипнув зубами. Права на проигрыш не существует.  
В своей домашней лаборатории он сделал с пачкой все, что только мог. Само собой, прежде, чем закинуть ее под диван, он подробно изучил табак, обработав его всеми возможными реактивами. Это был просто табак. Внутри сигаретная пачка не содержала ничего особенного. Самое существенное было снаружи, на тонком слое полиэтилена.  
Эти отпечатки пальцев Шерлок знал так хорошо, что мог бы зарисовать. Наравне с десятком других, напомнил он себе. Но эти… Извивы и спиральные круги, борозды. Они были оставлены тут не случайно, такой небрежности отправитель бы не допустил. Это была наглость. Это была подпись. Это тоже мог быть трюк, Шерлок знал способы подделать отпечатки. Информация была получена, отпечатки скопированы и оцифрованы, и теперь от пачки можно было бы избавиться, но Шерлок этого почему-то не сделал. Это улика, объяснил он это себе. И ее можно выкурить. Лже-Мориарти прислал ее в насмешку, но делая назло ему именно то, на что тот намекал, Шерлок ощущал удовлетворение. 

“Жди в гости. Д.М.”  
Шерлок бросил телефон на диван, выпустил дым в потолок и затушил сигарету в кювете с кладбищенским песком, который изучал.  
Кто бы он ни был. Он придет.  
Шерлок включил чайник. Аккуратно поставил на поднос сахарницу и две фарфоровые чашки миссис Хадсон. Стащил пропитанный потом балахон, снял с вешалки чистую рубашку и отправился в душ. Через пятнадцать минут его разум был очищен и промыт, контрастный душ унял ломоту в мышцах, а слух засек щелчок двери. Кто-то вошел в его комнату.  
“Скажи, ты ведь немного рад… мне?”, вспомнил Шерлок.  
 _Кто ты?.._

***

Он выглядел… как живой Джим.  
Когда Шерлок вернулся, он сидел в кресле и помешивал ложечкой чай. На нем был хорошо сидящий костюм, узкий галстук лежал ровно, удерживаемый в идеальном положении булавкой с черным стразом, но лицо было бледным и выглядело болезненно. Быстрые блестящие глаза запали. А на голове среди темной шевелюры виднелась проплешина — след, на котором волосы не росли.  
\- Как ты выжил? — спросил Шерлок вместо приветствия.  
Мориарти элегантно зевнул, не разжимая губ, и сделал скучливое лицо.  
\- К чему такие пошлости. Я же не спрашиваю, как выжил ты.  
Он качнул головой, указывая на соседний стул — так, словно это Шерлок здесь был в гостях. Шерлок медленно приблизился и сел, но, в отличие от Мориарти, чай пить не стал. Чувство опасности было разлито в воздухе, отражалось в глазах Джима напротив.  
Его игры раздражали и интриговали одновременно. Шерлок любил только те игры, в которых сам устанавливал правила. Четкие и красивые, с известным финалом — или набором просчитанных финалов. Мориарти играл грязно, и как-то так, словно сам не знал, какого хочет результата. Больше всего он хотел себя развлечь. Апофеозом этого было то, что случилось на крыше.  
\- Я видел, как ты выстрелил себе в рот.  
\- Может быть, я действительно выстрелил себе в рот?  
Это была не игра. Желание утащить его с собой — любой ценой. Скука.  
“Я ведь не скучный, правда? Скажи мне, что ты так не думаешь”.  
\- Как?  
\- Редкий случай, — значительным шепотом сказал Мориарти, словно поверяя секрет. — Пуля разворотила мне небо и прошла, не задев жизненно важных центров. Так бывает… очень редко, но я ведь уникум? Который, увы, не умер в тот день полностью. И кое-кто меня подобрал.  
Шерлок прижал руку к животу, куда стреляла Мэри. “Это было не убийство, это была хирургия”. Два полумертвеца за чаем. Добро пожаловать в клуб. Это не может быть правдой.  
Но что значит “подобрал”?..  
Джим задумался и возвел глаза к потолку.  
\- Или же все было не так. Просто я хотел, чтобы у тебя не было выбора. Я все-таки тебя переиграл. У тебя не было времени проверить мое тело. Ты видел кровь и уже просчитывал варианты. Слишком многое нужно было решить, так, Шерлок?.. Не будем вдаваться в подробности. Мои холостые патроны, твой батут, или что это было?.. Но потом мне не повезло. Люди, которые помогали мне в моем предприятии, оказались завербованы другим человеком… Тебе не казалось странным, что мое тело было так быстро уничтожено?  
Шерлок чувствовал, как каменеет лицо, как в уме остается только звенящая сосредоточенность.  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Спроси у своего брата, — посоветовал Джим с заметным удовольствием.  
\- Что?.. — сосредоточенность уже звенела громче свадебных бокалов. Ледяной холод сковал сердце.  
Это было предательством. Единственный человек, который мог заставить Шерлока чувствовать себя почти глупым, объединился с единственным человеком, который заставил его чувствовать себя почти скучным. Их союз был не по любви, но все равно случился за спиной у Шерлока. Майкрофт… Майкрофт его упустил и теперь ощущает вину. Все сразу встало на свои места.  
Лицо Джима изменилось. Он взъерошил волосы и стал похож на Ричарда Брука. Как будто актер Брук сидел здесь в абсурдно дорогом костюме и смотрел широко раскрытыми испуганными глазами. Его голос был вкрадчивым, пришептывающим и словно спотыкающимся.  
\- Месяцы, когда они мешали мне умереть и когда забирались в мою голову... О, твой драгоценный братец был очень настойчив. Я ведь был объявлен мертвым. Я был трупом. Со мной можно было делать все, что угодно. Они держали меня в камере на цепи. Выводили только для допросов. Жаль, что ты не видел эти допросы... А когда мне не причиняли боли, у меня было только одно развлечение — моя голова, — его голос танцевал. От высоких, почти звенящих нот к низкому шепоту. — Ох, как мы развлекались!  
Это все было правдой, понял Шерлок отчаянно. Камера для невменяемых, в которой он был заперт, смирительная рубашка, ремни, ошейник — такой огромный и тяжелый, что выглядел бутафорским.  
Это не поддавалось никаким законам логики. Откуда бы он, Шерлок, мог знать об этом? И все-таки это сбылось. Если это правда, если только Мориарти не выдумал все, чтобы довести его до сумасшествия, описывая чужие внутренние картины... Но откуда бы Джим мог знать, что происходит в его чертогах разума?  
Наркотики. Он что-то подсыпал. Нужно еще раз проверить. Само собой, Шерлок знал, чем был разбодяжен его крэк, и что дилер мешал его перевернутой алюминиевой ложкой… Бред, такое точное управление содержанием галлюцинаций невозможно. Что-то подобное достижимо только при комплексном нейропрограммировании, и никогда — от одних медикаментов.  
Неужели Мориарти могли держать в таком виде? Так не бывает в правовом государстве. Или только так и бывает, когда за дело берутся те, кто не ограничен в методах во благо государства. Мориарти был особым случаем, который требовал специального подхода, так сказал бы Майкрофт.  
Джим с удовольствием наблюдал за ним. У Шерлока не дрогнул ни один мускул, и это было симптомом. Мориарти больше не был похож на дрожащего Брука. Тихое, теплое удовлетворение омывало его черты, как прибой. Он был рад произведенному эффекту. И это почти убедило Шерлока — Джим был способен искренне получать удовольствие, даже демонстрируя собственную боль. О которой так хорошо рассказывал у Шерлока в голове.  
\- Иногда мне помогал твой бра-а-атец. Наши с ним отношения уже находились прежде... в такой фазе. Но тогда у него было больше сдерживающих факторов.  
Шерлок подумал о том, как выглядел Мориарти, привязанный широкими ремнями к койке. Представил себе Майфкрофта с его холодным анатомирующим взглядом. Майкрофта, который трогает это нервное лицо кончиками пальцев, обтянутых латексной медицинской перчаткой — подбородок Джима зафиксирован, он не может даже укусить, все черты искажены и перекошены, только подвижные глаза вращаются, пытаясь выскочить из орбит.  
С таким Джимом можно было бы сделать все, что угодно.  
\- Твой брат не взял тебя поиграть, — сочувственно сказал Джим и поймал его руку на столе.  
Шерлока словно прошило током. Не разрывая прикосновения, он добрался до запястья Мориарти под манжетой рубашки, пытаясь превратиться в детектор лжи. С “той женщиной" получилось, ее пульс участился. Мориарти мог врать с любым пульсом.  
\- Это правда? — задал Шерлок бесполезный вопрос.  
Важна была только реакция. Ответ значения не имел. Спрашивать подобное у профессионального притворщика — как упражняться в загадках на логику, где нужно задавать вопросы лжецу. Но там все легко — изначальная посылка ложна, простой силлогизм… Мориарти мог сказать правду.  
Темные брови изогнулись каким-то невероятным образом — одна осталась на месте, вторая поднялась горбом. Джим улыбался, пока его пальцы гладили руку Шерлока.  
\- Уверуй в меня, — Мориарти сжал его ладонь и потянул к груди. Его шепот стекал, как патока. — Вставь мне… персты… в раны.  
Шерлок поморщился, но руки не отнял. Хотел понять, как далеко тот может зайти.  
И Джим, резко разжав пальцы, встал.  
\- Почему бы тебе не спросить у него?.. Я вернусь, когда ты получишь свои ответы.  
Шерлок не пытался его удержать.

***

\- Он действительно пытался вышибить себе мозги?  
Шерлок смотрел, как ползет лента беговой дорожки, исчезает, выскальзывая из-под пяток его брата, и снова появляется, кидаясь под его кроссовки. Как змея, кусающая собственный хвост.  
\- Важно, что он пытается сделать сейчас.  
Майкрофт слез с тренажера и аккуратно промокнул лицо и шею полотенцем. Глядя на это мягкое полотенце — судя по лейблу, сплетенное из очень экологичных нитей, не вызывающих раздражения даже у обладателей чувствительной кожи — Шерлок перебрал в уме восемь болевых захватов, которые мог бы осуществить в данный момент.  
\- Почему ты скрыл это от меня? — спросил он негромко, и только теперь брат соизволил на него посмотреть.  
\- Вы слишком опасны друг для друга, — сообщил Майкрофт таким тоном, словно Шерлок был дошкольником, который рвался поиграть с обрезом. — От него тоже скрывали, что ты жив.  
\- А теперь, значит, когда шила в мешке не утаить, я должен помочь тебе решить эту проблему? Ради этого ты даже передумал гноить меня в Восточной Европе?..  
\- Боюсь, это твоя проблема, Шерлок. Все это время он говорил о тебе. Пока мог.  
\- Ты мне врал два года.  
\- Мы с тобой врали всему миру, включая твоего дорогого Джона Ватсона.  
Шерлок закусил губу, чтобы сдержать бессмысленные слова, которые так часто произносил Джон: я не могу в это поверить.  
\- Вы держали его в ошейнике и на цепи, как животное?..  
\- У нас не было другого выбора. Знаешь, что он сделал, когда оказался в ловушке? Попытался съесть свой мозг.  
\- Но ведь код... — начал Шерлок и осекся.  
"Банальный грабеж" — само собой, на крыше Мориарти соврал. Ключ ко всем дверям, ключ для вскрытия любой системы, которым Мориарти намерен торговать и дальше, существовал на самом деле, и Майкрофт знал об этом. Слова о грабеже были способом скрыть существование кода, и Шерлок почти купился. Потому что пальцы Джима в самом деле выстукивали Баха. Мориарти был музыкален. И от этого так критически относился к его способностям скрипача.  
\- Аутопрограммирование? — Шерлок пытался выстроить картину. — Визуализация каких-то образов, запускающих распад?..  
\- Вроде того, — Майкрофт прислонился к столу и сложил руки на груди. Его волосы на лбу были все еще чуть влажными после тренировки. — Нашей первой задачей было получить сведения, сохранившиеся в его уме. Второй — понять, как он их уничтожил. Ответ оказался неожиданным. Он сжег свою лимбическую систему при помощи воспоминаний о тебе. Что-то в тебе есть, что его уничтожает.  
Шерлок покачал головой:  
\- Он их не уничтожил. Он ведь внедрился в телесеть.  
\- Да, можно предположить, что он как-то восстановил информацию, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Но внешнего источника не было. Он достал их изнутри. Там было двойное дно.  
Картины из видений побежали у Шерлока перед глазами. Перекошенное лицо, лезущие из орбит глаза. То, как он корчился на полу в замкнутом пространстве, которое само по себе способно свети с ума. Если хотя бы часть этого соответствовала истине...  
Мориарти не уничтожал сведения. Он прятал их. Под что-то настолько личное или болезненное, одно прикосновение к которому вызывало судороги аксонов, заставляло беситься детекторы и обращало медикаменты в рвоту, а выбитый ответ — в кататонию или безумную агрессию.  
"Кем я был для тебя? Инструментом боли? Или щитом? Фаерволлом?.."  
\- Мы не могли туда пробраться, — сокрушенно сказал Майкрофт. Как нерадивый эксперт Скотланд-Ярда, который сожалеет, что исследуемый в лаборатории жесткий диск безвозвратно поврежден. — Он фактически свел себя с ума. Стал почти овощем.  
Шерлока распирало от азарта, недоверия и раздражения. И чего-то, похожего на сожаление. Перед внутренним взором стояло лицо Ричарда Брука — испуганное и карикатурно уязвимое. Несмотря на то, что Брук вызывал агрессию и ярость — может быть, именно поэтому — что-то незнакомое и неуместное кольнуло под сердцем. Такое чувство Шерлок испытывал только к Джону. Наверное, это и называется чувством вины, понял он. Чувствовать себя виноватым перед Мориарти было нелепо.  
Шерлок, наконец, нашел причину — эти типы из команды Майкрофта, которые мнили себя специалистами, были такими же профанами, как полицейские. Они ломали тонкий, уникальный инструмент. Не смогли разгадать старый трюк, Шерлок сам таким пользовался — при попытке вскрыть ноутбук или телефон лопается микрорезервуар с кислотой, уничтожающий память.  
У них просто не было к нему подхода. Шерлок не сглупил бы так. Он не знал точно, что стал бы делать, но был уверен, что нашел бы выход, не рискуя все там сломать. Пароль. Должен быть пароль.  
\- Как можно силой разума вызвать функциональное поражение мозга? — спросил он у изучавшего отполированные ногти Майкрофта. — И, тем более, сделать его обратимым?  
\- Это мы как раз пытались узнать. Первичные исследования показали, что навязчивые атаки разрушили обмен веществ коры. Как будто сознание было разрушено от страха. Такое бывает с жертвами насилия…  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
\- Вы пытали его месяцами. Полагаю, у него были причины, учитывая, что вы с ним делали.  
\- А что мы с ним делали? — поднял брови Майкрофт. — Смысл как раз в том, чтобы человек оставался ровно на грани, не падая за край. Он прыгнул туда сам. Я же, напротив, некоторые его части хотел получить неповрежденными. Но ключ он спрятал, а как именно — неизвестно. Я решил попробовать кое-что винтажное… Электрошок. Он выкрикивал твое имя, когда пускали ток. После этого замкнулся полностью. Его было решено перевести из бункера в засекреченную лечебницу. Там работают особые специалисты. Контроль был ослаблен. Мы просто поддерживали его жизнедеятельность. И тут он вернул себе разум. И не только разум… Он сбежал при транспортировке. Вошел в сеть системы безопасности.  
\- Как — вошел, через капельницу? — поморщился Шерлок. — Он же не святой дух?  
Мысли летели, сталкиваясь и опережая друг друга.  
“В мой разум он входил".  
"Нет, это я его туда пустил. Я сам его выдумал, чтобы он работал на меня. Помогал мне переносить боль".  
"А если он теперь — человек-вирус? Если он сам стал вирусом?”  
\- Добрался до рации в скорой, — скорбно сказал Майкрофт. — Включил какую-то неизвестную частоту и отправил сигнал на пульт. Все замки в принимающем учреждении заклинило, связь со скорой пропала, запеленговать ее было невозможно. Через полчаса машину нашли на боковом шоссе, с телами санитаров внутри. Санитары были живы, но невменяемы. Накачаны его седативными препаратами. Все было бескровно.  
Последнюю фразу он произнес с каким-то странным разочарованием. Шерлок подозревал, что причиной была тайная неуверенность Майкрофта, а то и страх — Мориарти, который должен был быть в ярости, не убил и не покалечил ни одного человека. Как будто готовил что-то похуже. Впрочем, он никогда не был убийцей. Он — другое.  
\- Что говорят санитары?  
\- Я дам тебе подробно ознакомиться с материалами, — Майкрофт махнул куда-то красивой длиннопалой рукой. У Шерлока тоже были длинные пальцы, на далеко не такие холеные, и суставы выступали сильнее. — Но самое главное — что ты будешь делать теперь. Я предполагал, что он выйдет с тобой на связь. И что расскажет наш маленький секрет. Теперь ты должен придумать, как окончательно его нейтрализовать.  
\- Вот как, я должен? — протянул Шерлок, но Майкрофт не заметил прохладцы в его голосе. Или сделал вид, что это ничего не значит.  
\- Теперь у тебя одно дело, — сказал он бескомпромиссно. — Возьми себя в руки. Я знаю, тебе нелегко пришлось после травмы…  
\- Какой именно? — уточнил Шерлок.  
\- Ранение.  
\- Ах, да.  
\- И вот еще что... Он не был таким сумасшедшим, как хотел показать.  
\- Неужели? — приподнял бровь Шерлок.  
\- Да. Но после того, что было с ним в бункере… После того, что он с собой сделал… Теперь он стал настоящим чудовищем. Будь осмотрителен.  
\- Этот спортивный костюм тебя полнит, — отозвался Шерлок.

***

На дверную ручку была приклеена мятная жвачка. Шерлок разглядел на ней углубление, но не от пальца, а от языка. Тот, кто приклеил ее, наклонился, оперся двумя руками о дверь и почти что поцеловал ручку взасос.  
Шерлок почувствовал запах его парфюма еще на лестнице. Никакой избыточности, легкий, едва заметный след. Нетренированный человек не обратил бы внимания. Но Шерлок почувствовал, поймал тень аромата, и позволил ей указать ему путь. Как и следовало ожидать, в его квартиру.  
У миссис Хадсон звучало радио. Гость ей не повредил, даже не обеспокоил — прошел незамеченным. Если бы Джон был здесь, Мориарти, конечно, не смог бы ходить на Бейкер Стрит, как к себе домой. Эта мысль принесла лишнее сейчас чувство тяжести в груди. Шерлок на ходу сбросил пальто и перекинул через локоть, испытав беглое удовлетворение от того, что его костюм был на этот раз очень неплох — не такой дорогой, как у Мориарти, но сидел идеально.  
Через секунду мысли о костюме показались глупыми.  
Мориарти расположился в кресле Джона, выбрав именно это место из всех возможных, и был одет как трудный подросток или не взрослеющий бездельник. Это снова напомнило Шерлоку Брука. Почему-то именно этот свой образ Джим, осознанно или нет, все время ему навязывал. На нем были потертые джинсы с низкой посадкой, какая-то несерьезная майка с черепами и толстовка на молнии — сейчас расстегнутая. Он слушал плеер. Нерасшнурованные сникеры вместе с носками валялись под кофейным столиком. Одну босую ступню он поджал под себя, а вторую положил на кресло напротив, покачивая ею в такт музыке.  
Джон тоже вытягивал так ноги. Только у него были смешные шерстяные носки.  
Шерлок швырнул пальто на диван и спрятал руку за спину, давя желание за шиворот выдернуть Джима из этого кресла. Этим он сразу дал бы понять, что удар достиг цели.  
Мориарти обернулся и подарил ему лучезарную улыбку, снимая наушники  
\- Ше-е-ерлок, наконец-то. Я нашел на кухне чай, но там была плесень. Ужасная гадость, — он высунул язык. — Ты изучал какую-то гниль для своих блистательных дел, так?  
\- Нет, просто забыл выплеснуть заварку, — держа спину ровно, Шерлок прошествовал к соседнему креслу и сел напротив, подождав, пока Мориарти уберет оттуда ступню. Инициативу нужно было перехватывать. Он посмотрел немного на Джима, сплетя пальцы в замок, и сообщил в порядке ни к чему не обязывающей ремарки: — Я могу нажать кнопку, и через шесть минут люди Майкрофта будут здесь.  
\- Я могу нажать кнопку, и центральное телевидение будет транслировать на всю Англию ролик с нейронным кодом, вызывающим слюнотечение, — радостно отозвался Джим. — Ты говорил с Майкрофтом?  
\- Да. Это была правда.  
\- О… — брови Джима сошлись домиком в притворном сожалении. — Ты так надеялся, что я соврал? Это трогает.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Шерлок.  
Мориарти снова широко улыбнулся.  
\- Вопрос в том, чего хочешь ты. Почему ты отпустил меня в прошлый раз. Почему до сих пор не нажал на свою страшную, страшную кнопку… — он наклонился вперед и резко посерьезнел. Его лицо потемнело и стало почти таким же ужасным, как в чертогах разума. Зато голос стекал вкрадчивыми струями, словно мед Сассекса. — Ты слишком хочешь подраться, Шерлок. Вопрос только в том, с кем. Со мной?.. Это было бы логично после всего, что между нами было... Или все-таки с Майкрофтом, который так и не выбил из меня то, что хотел? Ты бы справился лучше — я уверен, ты говоришь это себе. Или, может быть, ты хотел бы подраться с тем, кого нельзя победить… или получить... через сражение?  
Его ладони Джима погладили ручки кресла, задвигались туда-сюда, словно полируя подлокотники. Он выгнул спину и поерзал в кресле Джона, как на коленях любовника.  
\- Перестань, — не выдержал Шерлок.  
\- Вот как? Значит, с последним я тоже не ошибся.  
Мориарти вытянул ноги, и его босая ступня оказалась в опасной близости от ботинка Шерлока. Опасной эта близость была потому, что сейчас можно было легко наступить на его пальцы ботинком, но почему-то в опасности ощущал себя именно Шерлок.  
\- Почему ты так смотришь? — сощурился Мориарти.  
\- Пытаюсь понять, чем ты болен.  
\- На самом деле, только тобой, Шерлок.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты мне обещал, — ответил Джим так, словно это, в самом деле, что-то объясняло. — Это была клятва, помнишь? Перед нашей смертью. Я сказал, что должен тебе. Ты сказал, что пожмешь мне руку в аду и сотворишь то, что не свойственно обычным людям.  
В его темном взгляде была нежность. И что-то мечтательное.  
Шерлок испытал секундный порыв осуществить свою угрозу. “Майкрофт, возьми его”.  
Но это было невозможно, Шерлока передернуло от одной мысли. Просить у брата помощи, когда речь идет о личном противнике… Вообще просить у Майкрофта помощи. Он снова сделает то же самое — отодвинет Шерлока в сторону. Побеспокоится о том, чтобы больше они с Джимом друг друга не увидели.  
\- Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то сотворил? — уточнил Шерлок.  
Мориарти бросил свой плеер на столик. А потом встал и сделал пару шагов, остановившись между колен Шерлока. Он смотрел теперь сверху вниз, и терпеть это было тяжело. Шерлок и не собирался, поэтому тоже встал. Теперь он был выше Мориарти, как и положено, но при этом оказался вплотную к нему. Так, что чувствовал его дыхание кожей — там, где расстегнутая на пару пуговиц рубашка открывала шею.  
\- Хочешь, я отдам тебе ключ, который искал Майкрофт? — предложил Джим.  
Шерлок молчал.  
\- То, чего он не понял, даже когда был близко, — продолжал Мориарти. — О чем не имеет никакого понятия. Вернее, я предлагаю не сам ключ, а ключ от ключа. Так интереснее.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне не сам код, который открывает все двери, а твою защиту? — уточнил Шерлок.  
Мориарти рядом был неподвижен. И говорил уверенно. Это могло обернуться чем угодно. Из достоверных источников Шерлок знал, какой Джим непостоянный.  
\- Именно так. Я буду безоружен перед тобой.  
\- Что взамен? — только и спросил Шерлок.  
Мориарти сбросил куртку, и она упала на пол.  
\- Игра. Найди его на моем теле. Угадай.

***

В сознании Шерлока проносились десятки мыслей, разворачивались событийные вероятности, слетались детерминантные связи, выстраивались картины событий. Все было бесполезно.  
Джим качнулся вперед и обвил его шею руками.  
\- Давай. Сразись со всеми одновременно.  
Такого вызова Шерлоку еще не бросал никто. Глаза Джима, его шальная улыбка, его пульс шизофреника, который он теперь демонстративно отпустил вскачь, зная, что шеей Шерлок чувствует его запястья… Все это выглядело так, словно было связано с сексом. Шерлока не интересовал секс. Ему нужна была разгадка. Впрочем, ради нее он был готов на многое.  
\- Это что-то визуальное? — спросил Шерлок, двумя пальцами задирая его футболку.  
Джим неопределенно повел плечами и его руки поползли по спине Шерлока.  
\- Я уже тебе подсказал. Почти сказал напрямую. Думай, Шерлок.  
Все слова, которые он произнес с тех пор, как вошел, были отпечатаны у Шерлока в уме. Полуприкрыв глаза, он мог слышать каждую фразу с болезненной четкостью. Ничего не помогало.  
Мориарти рассмеялся тихим, радостным смехом, и ткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
\- Боже мой, как это чудесно! Ты в самом деле не видишь того, что у тебя перед носом. Ты такой же, как твой брат.  
Шерлок, издав тихий глухой рык, схватил охотно обмякшего Мориарти за плечи и сильно сжал.  
\- Не смей говорить такое, ясно?  
\- Ооо… — Джим изображая ужас, вскинул руки в защитном жесте Брука.  
Его узкая футболка была все еще задрана, открывая живот с тонкой полоской темных волос от пупка. Шерлок уставился на эту полоску (Джим мог бы выстричь там последовательность), и в это время Мориарти угрем извернулся и его руках и снова упал в кресло Джона.  
\- Ну, давай.  
\- Не здесь, — глухо сказал Шерлок, хватая его за шиворот.  
\- О, да, конечно, не здесь, — пропел Мориарти, и пытался еще что-то говорить, пока Шерлок тащил его к дивану и скручивал руки футболкой — дернул посильнее, с удовлетворением услышав треск ткани.  
Шерлок касался его, ожидая, что Мориарти вот-вот распадется. Станет россыпью цифр и значков, рассеется как наркотический дурман. Он постоянно врал, и где-то здесь был подвох, но разгадать его у Шерлока не было сил, и это невероятно раздражало. Закипающая агрессия требовала выхода. Мориарти ухмылялся, он чувствовал себя хозяином положения. Шерлок решил лишить его этой иллюзии. Улыбка Джима, его необыкновенно вызывающие, лишенные мужественности манеры провоцировали. Одного этого, кроме всего, что он уже сделал Шерлоку, достаточно было, чтобы захотелось причинить ему боль.  
Ремень Мориарти звякнул пряжкой, зажужжала молния. Лицом он уткнулся в спинку дивана, стоя на коленях, а руки были вывернуты так, что беззащитно торчали локти. При этом беззащитным Джим все еще не был. Потому что Шерлок, прокручивая все возможные, даже совсем безумные варианты, не мог, не мог, не мог найти разгадку. Перед ним была выгнутая спина с длинным желобом позвоночника, спущенные джинсы открывали яркое похабное белье из ассортимента той самой популярной среди клубных геев марки, которой он блеснул в их первую встречу. Джим, мать его, из IT. Трусы были, очевидно, тем пунктом программы, который он лелеял особенно, готовя тот спектакль.  
А сейчас, сейчас... Где же оно?..  
Джинсы улетели на пол. Вместе со знаменитым бельем. И с майкой заодно, потому что Джим не сопротивлялся, пока Шерлок обшаривал все его тело, стараясь ничего не пропускать. Пока разглядывал его везде, от лица до ступней. Были следы геля на волосах (гель был дороже, чем вся нынешняя одежда Джима), легкие тени от недосыпа под глазами (планировал визит сюда, не спал — это хорошо), следы на запястьях (медицинские манжеты, только очень тугие, носились непрерывно, а еще он в них бился)... были следы инъекций на внутренних сторонах рук (произвольный порядок, ничего, ничего не значит). Кода не было.  
Это должен был быть шифр. Двоичный код может быть где угодно.  
Параметры?.. Какая ерунда, дважды в одну реку… Длина? Мориарти был достаточно пошлым, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Узнать полный размер можно было лишь одним способом. Слишком стараться не пришлось. Джим был уже на взводе — он был на взводе чуть ли не с самого начала, еще с того момента, как прижался к нему впервые. Его приводили к готовности сомнение и раздражение у Шерлока на лице.  
Его стон был легким и таким же танцующим, как голос.  
\- О-о! Какой ты оперативный. Я не ожидал от тебя… такого… Представлял себе, как ты мнешься… Ох! Шерлок…  
\- Я скучный?  
\- Нет! Совсем нет.  
Шерлок убрал руку, так ничего правдоподобного и не найдя. Он был полностью одет, Мориарти — полностью возбужден. А кода не было.  
\- Что это? Где искать?  
Мориарти извернулся, поиграв лопатками и мышцами на спине, и, глядя вполоборота, предположил:  
\- Может быть, внутри?  
К щекам Шерлока прилила краска.  
\- “Где искать, где искать”, — передразнил его Джим. — Все-таки скучный.  
Шерлок несколько раз быстро вдохнул и выдохнул. Потом, стоя сзади и опираясь коленями о диван, снова положил руки на ягодицы Джима, чуть раздвинул их и узнал, что Мориарти занимался сексом с мужчинами в пассивной позиции. И даже сегодня, перед тем, как прийти на Бейкер-Стрит. Нет, уточнение — это был не человек, а силиконовая игрушка.  
Шерлок расстегнул брюки.  
\- В кармане куртки, — сказал Мориарти, плотнее вцепляясь в спинку дивана.  
\- Что?  
\- Смазка. Иначе будет больно, — в его охрипшем голосе звучало что-то, похожее на предвкушение.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Тебе тоже. Тебе будет больно.  
\- Значит, нам будет больно, — резюмировал Шерлок.  
Он думал, что придется сконцентрироваться и постараться, чтобы привести себя в состояние возбуждения. Владеть своим телом Шерлок обычно умел хорошо. Однако вышло все совсем наоборот — все шло само собой, заставляя переживать из-за возможной утраты контроля. Его подхватило и понесло. Шерлок обнаружил, что азарт оказывает на него такой же эффект, как на Мориарти — способность заставить других людей сомневаться и страдать.  
Однако его разум все еще сохранял остроту и ясность, словно плавая сверху над переполненным адреналином горячим телом. Нет, это не было связано сексом. Это было больше, чем секс. Это была возможность вскрыть Мориарти, как тот вскрывал системы.  
Шерлок так и не взял смазку, но сплюнул себе в ладонь. Мориарти достаточно себя растянул совсем недавно. Он настроился на это с самого начала. Спланировал. Хорошо, поиграем в это, думал Шерлок, когда слетела на пол рубашка, и когда он наклонился, прижимаясь грудью к ходившей ходуном спине Джима. Поиграем, только дай мне отгадку.  
Джим двигался под ним так, что Шерлоку почти ничего не надо было делать. Он вел себя так, словно все это происходит только для его удовольствия — наверное, действительно так думал.  
\- Что это? — почти прорычал Шерлок.  
\- Сейчас… — выдохнул Джим, подаваясь ему навстречу, сейчас, ты уже почти… — он сжал свой член, несколько раз судорожно дернул рукой, а потом его словно ударило током, и вся раздражающая фривольная игривость испарилась. Изогнувшись дугой так, что Шерлока подбросило, Джим резко выкрикнул его имя. Сорванным голосом пытаемого.  
Шерлок вцепился в его плечи, замирая, и тело вышло из-под контроля, а сознание ухнуло в чертоги разума.  
Он видел распростертого на столе человека, электроды, выбритые виски. Людей в белых врачебный масках. Лицо Майкрофта — чуть брезгливое и сосредоточенное, словно он препарировал лягушку.  
Разряд.  
Вспышка электричества, белое сияние. Пальцы в плотных пластиковых манжетах — то сжимаются, то разжимаются, и снова, и снова… Знакомый голос, надтреснутый и страшный, выкрикивает одно и то же имя.  
Или это происходило в реальности.  
Шерлок вскинул голову, пытаясь отогнать этот дурной сон, очередное бредовое видение. Они посещали его только в состоянии измененного сознания, выжидая где-то за границей боли. В это состояние он себя ввергал, когда не было дела.  
Мориарти, оседая под ним, скреб ногтями кожу дивана, и в последний раз выкрикнул, хрипло и болезненно:  
\- Шерлок!..  
Разряд.  
\- Джим. Ты хочешь меня? — этот вопрос было странно задавать, все еще находясь у него внутри, где, благодаря Шерлоку, стало очень влажно и скользко.  
\- Нашел, — Джим отсоединился с видимым трудом и съехал на диван, укладывая затылок на подлокотник. — Ты заслужил свою разгадку.  
Шерлок, все еще стоя коленями на диване и держа в руке член, в котором стихала пульсация, потребовал:  
\- Скажи это. Словами.  
Голый Мориарти был необыкновенно хорош. Не потому, что красив или привлекателен, Шерлока не интересовали такие категории — во всяком случае, применительно к нему. А потому что был открыт. Как распахнутая шкатулка. Но в том, как легко, с каким саморазрушительным удовольствием он отдавал Шерлоку ключ, была еще какая-то тайна. Очередной шифр. Ее Шерлок тоже был намерен узнать — в следующий раз.  
\- Боль, — сказал Джим. — Я сломал себе разум болью. Из-за того, что ты мертв, а я — пока что нет. Я хотел тебя всегда. Все было поэтому. И меня это бесило. Вызывало стыд. Этими эмоциями я запечатал сознание.  
\- Почему ты мне это говоришь?  
Джим улыбнулся.  
\- Ты не поймешь. Это все равно не сработало.

***

В Лондоне было привычно серо, за окном шел дождь, а телефон вибрировал уже раз десять, но сообщения так и остались не просмотренными. Как правило, Шерлок моментально просматривал смс-ки от Мориарти, которые оказывались штуками или непристойностями, и в следующий раз он ждал их с удвоенной силой. Когда Мориарти был рядом, ждать было нечего.  
Шерлок лежал в постели, глядя в потолок, и не без злорадства думал о Майрофте. Еще никогда стремление брата к власти и контролю не попиралось настолько грубо и цинично.  
Джим перекатился на бок, забрасывая на Шерлока колено.  
\- Почему ты до сих пор не сдал меня Майкрофту? Он меня не поймает, даже без штанов. И все-таки, ты мог бы попытаться.  
\- Ты был прав, я на него в обиде.  
\- Это единственная причина? — уточнил Джим.  
\- Вообще-то, да. Я бы посмотрел на тебя в ошейнике.  
Мориарти обмотал голую шею галстуком.  
\- Ты можешь его на меня надеть. Но он — больше никогда.  
\- Пусть так и будет.  
Мориарти провел кончиками пальцев по его груди.  
Я не знаю, кто ты, подумал Шерлок. Ты — шифр. Я не понимаю принципа, и это сводит с ума.  
Принцип заключался в том, что Джим был иррационален с самого начала. Он питал совершенно иррациональное чувство. Поправка: чувства всегда иррациональны. В этом основная проблема. Насчет себя Шерлок тоже был не уверен. Для мести Майкрофту и Джону все это было немного слишком. Даже для Шерлока.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я умер, — сказал он, глядя в глаза приподнявшегося на локте Джима. — Ты был готов застрелиться ради этого. Или сделать вид, что стреляешься. И теперь ты говоришь, что без меня тебе было невыносимо?  
\- Когда я поверил в твою смерть, мир опустел, — сообщил Джим. — Но пойми меня, я должен был уничтожить то, к чему не могу найти ключа, — он посмотрел виноватым взглядом. Для него трагическая потеря и собственноручное убийство разницы, похоже, не имели. Ему важна была сила переживания. — Для Джона Ватсона ты умер так, что это можно было пережить. Он принял это, оплакал тебя и успокоился. А я никогда не мог с этим смириться.  
Шерлок взял его за горло и плотно сжал:  
\- Замолчи.  
\- Трахнешь меня снова? — прохрипел Джим, вцепляясь в его руку.  
Шерлок бросил его на постель и понаблюдал немного, как тот трет шею.  
\- Ты давно без дозы? — осведомился Мориарти, откашлявшись.  
\- Это для меня ничего не значит. Мой организм умеет бороться с зависимостями.  
\- Да-а-а, — протянул Мориарти. Потом оседлал его бедра и сообщил, до предела расширив черные в полутьме глаза: — Я — твой адреналин. Обратный захват твоего серотонина. Ты — жидкая кровь, почти вода. Чистая основа. А я — те гормоны, которые заставляют ее кипеть. Правда, романтично?  
Шерлок ненавидел его голос. Танцующий, задыхающийся, а потом вдруг взмывающий вверх.  
\- Когда твои кривляния перестанут меня развлекать, я тебя уничтожу, — буднично пообещал он. — Отдам Майкрофту, и он превратит тебя в слюнявого идиота. Возможно, я даже расскажу ему все.  
\- Тебе меня совсем не жалко? — на лице Мориарти проскользнуло выражение Брука.  
\- У меня нет сердца, это общеизвестный факт. А ты пытался убить всех, кто мне дорог.  
Мориарти сделал удрученное лицо, а руками — такой жест, словно говорил “подобное случается”.  
\- Эти два тезиса противоречат друг другу, ты не заметил?.. В любом случае, я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ты не заскучал. 

***

Джон стоял на пороге в отглаженной рубашке и джемпере, которого Шерлок у него никогда не видел. Шерлок попытался стереть все указатели, которые машинально развешивал ум над складками шерстяной ткани, пятнышками на джинсах, плохо затертыми следами от детской присыпки на рукаве.  
\- У меня родилась дочь, — объявил Джон.  
Здесь нужно было сказать “Я знаю”, но Шерлок вместо этого сказал:  
\- Поздравляю.  
Ведь так делают люди.  
Через несколько ни к чему не обязывающих фраз такого же свойства Джон, нахмурившись, спросил:  
\- А что Мориарти?  
Шерлок выглядел как обычно, его лацканы лежали ровно, мешки под глазами, приобретенные после наркопритона, сошли. Если бы Джон был внимательнее, он поймал бы два лишних, почти неуловимых запаха — сигаретного дыма и шлейф вычурной парфюмерной лимитки, какими Шерлок не интересовался.  
Но Джон ничего не заметил. Как всегда.  
\- Я нашел способ его контролировать, — ответил Шерлок, не кривя душой. — По крайней мере, какое-то время.


End file.
